food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Salad/@comment-36785366-20180903051102
Rough translation from chinese bio 2 The next big step Somewhere in the forest. This is where I left the mountain on the snowy border and went with yogurt. It was dark already in the blink of an eye, but we still haven’t found a place to rest. "Yogurt, why don't you stay in the place where you used to live with your previous master attendant?" "Probably because my previous master attendant used to live in a fixed place, so I prefer a free life~" "I see~" "But there is one person, I really want to see her again." At that time, the yoghurt's face showed a rare lonely expression. "Someone beside master attendant?" "Well, it is the most important person of my master attendant." "So, are you going to meet her now?" "Well, I will go see her, but now I have things I want to do." "What do you want to do... That is amazing! I never thought about going back to do something." "That is not amazing at all. I am fortunate, I met you." ... Yogurt and I are walking in the mountains, and the night is completely deep. There was a rustling in the grass. "Oh! Something is coming out." I leaned nervously on the side of the yogurt. "It's okay, it should be just an animal in the mountains." Yogurt seems to hold my shoulder like I am. "We will speed up a bit, it will be very troublesome if we encounter a group of wolf." "Wolf?" I felt the hand of the yogurt on my shoulder seemed to be a little trembling. "Is the shadow thing with red eyes a wolf?" "Oops! We seem to be spoted." Yogurt whispered to herself, but I still heard. "You stay here first, I will lure it away." I hid behind the tree without any hesitation, and the yogurt ran away in the other direction. Although I really want to stop the yogurt, I don’t know why I couldn't make a sound. The shadowy thing was like a flame, and instantly grow in size. The red shiny eyes and the sly teeth made me unable to move for a while. "What is this? A monster?" My heart is shaken by what is happening in front of me. At that time, I only knew that this was by no means something that should exist in this world. The yogurt ran to the back side of the shadowy black monster. Probably because the size of the monster has become larger and its reaction speed has dropped. In this short moment, the yogurt stands in the corner of the monster. A milky white liquid splatters around the yoghurt, which flows around the yoghurt in the air. I saw the yogurt slamming a blow from her hand, and the liquid slammed into the monster. The part of the monster that was hit seemed to be burning with smoke, and the monster groaned. Angrily, it slash with his claws violently. In rage the moster clawed towards yogurt suddenly, and yogurt slammed into the tree. At this time, I can only stay in the corner and watch. Now that i think about it, that was what i have always done. As long as I stay in the corner and not be discovered, I can live safely. Master attendant also said that I don’t need to grow up, I don’t need to be brave, I just need... Huh? So what am I going to do? I obviously can't do anything... Yogurt is surrounded by a faint milky white substance, and even so, yogurt is still at a disadvantage. I looked at yoghurt that was gradually getting injured, and an emotion that I had never had before suppressed the fear in my heart. However, when the layer of light covered in the yoghurt was broken by the shadow, it seemed as if the feet that had been banned for a long time could not help but move forward... "Don't hurt her!" For the first time, I scream from the bottom of my heart. My body was however leaning to far forwards. My feet were caught in my own basket, and the whole person fell to the ground. "boom----" My world is instantly in darkness. Huh? No, this huge crash can't be made by me? !